


不要温和地踏入那个恶魔的家

by saisland



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland





	不要温和地踏入那个恶魔的家

亚次拉斐尔非常满意他的书店。  
书店离伦敦西区不远的一个街角，这就意味着他可以时不时穿着他的西装三件套来到剧院看莎翁剧，他尤其爱重看《亨利四世》，那句“为王者无安宁”还是在他的指点下改编的；马路对面就是他最钟爱的日料店，他曾经在日本吃过店主的爷爷做的寿司；走几十米的另一个街角则是一家只有熟客才会出入的小酒庄，他们两百年前在法国阿尔萨斯选的葡萄酒种植园也是来自他的建议。  
而且，这条街白天人来人往络绎不绝，到了晚上绝对没有一个醉醺醺的酒鬼。  
不，凡事都有例外。这是亚次拉斐尔六千多年习来的经验。  
这条街平时没有一个酒鬼，但那个有事没事跑来串门喝他库存红酒的恶魔就是一个例外。两个月前他就造访过天使这间小小的旧书店，并且顺利地喝到听不懂亚次拉斐尔礼貌地请求：“你能把酒精排出体外吗？”  
恶魔斜躺在沙发上，金色蛇瞳紧紧盯着手中的酒瓶，喃喃自语般接话道：“体外？体外？！体外可不是一个好行为啊。”  
亚次拉斐尔责问自己为何能听得懂这句话。  
总而言之，天使格外中意他的旧书店和旧书店所处的环境，但既然上帝是不可捉摸的，那么这条街也有沦为地狱的时刻。  
上一周，一个市政工程要在这条街上展开，具体要做的事所有人都不太清楚。剧院的门童说这是在造新的地铁线路（亚次拉斐尔：“但这里不远处就是Victoria Line啊？”），日料店老板则坚称这是在修水管（亚次拉斐尔：“十个月零六天前，这里就修过水管。”），而酒庄新来的营业员认为那只是要重新修一修马路（亚次拉斐尔每个月都会用神迹来默默维护这条街道）。  
最后，天使决定放弃询问这个问题，为什么一个天使会认为伦敦的市政工程不是上帝默默无言的旨意之一呢？它们都是不可捉摸且来无影去无踪。  
但事情却在昨天晚上发生了一些微微的转变。不知道是哪个工人不小心戳中了什么，街道上的污水管漏了，整条街都弥漫着一股难言且强烈的味道。天使在街道上来回走了十几遍，却还是无法适应这股气味，但长久关闭书店的门窗也不是一个办法，于是他便拨通了克鲁利的电话。  
恶魔的电话马上就接通了，“你问我怎么办？我也不知道，你半年之前才去过地狱，你觉得他们的臭味是普通人，不，普通恶魔能够承受得了的吗？你以为我为什么那么爱待在人间？”  
亚次拉斐尔纠正：“是四个月又十二天。”  
电话那头恶魔的声音间断了片刻，他仿佛能看到克鲁利夸张地扬了扬眉毛，从嘴角抿出了一个词——“行吧。”  
“但我不能忍受这样的氛围，我无法在这个氛围下生活。”天使强调。  
克鲁利提醒道：“Come on，你是个天使，来一个简单的奇迹，把污水道补好。”  
亚次拉斐尔说：“我不能这样做，这些修道路的工人都是日薪，我不能狠心夺去他们的工作。”  
恶魔说：“他们马上就会找到新的。”  
天使问：“如果他们不能呢？”  
恶魔又停顿了一下，提出了一个完美的建议：“我在四个月又十三天前说过，你可以住我家。”  
这就是亚次拉斐尔住进克鲁利家的全部缘由。  
*  
两分钟后，亚次拉斐尔再次拨通了恶魔的手机，“地址。”  
克鲁利：“什么？”  
亚次拉斐尔：“我没有你家地址。”  
恶魔和天使同时沉默了两秒钟。  
虽然克鲁利在近两百年的时间里没有搬过家（但装修了二十三回），虽然亚次拉斐尔熟知克鲁利包括电报、电话、传呼机、七个手机号码在内的所有联系方式，但他从没去过恶魔家。  
一次也没有。  
克鲁利：“这是怎么回事？”  
天使想了想：“你一直都直接出现在我面前。”  
恶魔也在手机那一端沉思片刻：“或许我会考虑改变这个习惯。”  
天使说：“没必要。”  
克鲁利报出了一个地址。位于伦敦SOHO区，毫不意外。“你不会正在拿一只钢笔记下我报的地址吧？”  
亚次拉斐尔疑惑地询问：“你怎么知道？”  
克鲁利“哈”地干笑了一声。  
亚次拉斐尔不满地说：“我喜欢钢笔的笔尖在纸上留下墨痕的感觉，钢笔是人类最伟大的发明之一，仅排在西装三件套之后。”  
克鲁利发出一声“噗——”  
天使再次出言提醒，虽然他也不知道他为何要重复一遍：“你没有必要改变突然出现在我面前的习惯。”  
恶魔说：“我当然不会变，我就喜欢这样吓你一跳，我是恶魔。”  
然后，他又继续问道：“需要我开车来接你吗？”  
“我爱伦敦公共交通。”天使礼貌拒绝。  
*  
宾利车稳稳停在一幢联排别墅前。天使和恶魔下车，恶魔挥手把宾利赶回了半地下车库，又一个响指开启了门。  
天使整了整衣领，向恶魔瞟去一个质疑的眼神，“瘫痪伦敦交通？这是不是你干的？”  
恶魔嘟着嘴摊手，“我以为人口爆炸是天堂的杰作呢。”  
他们二人小小的争执到此结束。恶魔做了一个邀请的姿势，“请进，天使。”  
不得不说，亚次拉斐尔对他暂时的新家还是有些隐隐的期待的。和爱好维多利亚时代的他自己不同，克鲁利的品味，虽然在近百年间亚次拉斐尔不能欣赏，但他也必须承认，恶魔一直都紧紧追随着时代的变迁。  
所以，他的家到底是什么样的？  
“你的家仿佛就是一个......”亚次拉斐尔试图寻找一个贴切且不失礼貌的词语，“......原始洞穴。”  
“这些石头可是我从意大利的那个家运来的。”克鲁利不同意地说，“它们可不是什么从附近采石场随便拿来用的破石头。”  
亚次拉斐尔沉默了一秒钟，装作欣赏地踏进了原始洞穴，并指着空旷无物的门廊旁的一幅画。他不确定这到底是不是一幅画，因为这幅画是由六种不同色彩的金枪鱼罐头构成的。  
“这意味着什么？”他问，“金枪鱼罐头使人堕落？”  
克鲁利不可置信地扬起半边眉毛并且缩了缩脑袋，“你不会不认识安迪·沃霍尔的画吧？”  
亚次拉斐尔眨了眨眼睛。  
克鲁利边走边拿起了一尘不染的开放式厨房桌子上的一包没吃完的薯片，“也是我们这边的人，但我不是很喜欢他。我可能更加喜欢毕加索。”  
虽然亚次拉斐尔只是听说过毕加索的名字，但他还是友好地笑笑点点头。  
“啊，对了，忘记你是客人。”克鲁利拍了下手，又小声嘀咕了一句“6000年没迎接过客人”，“这里是厨房，那里，ummm，一个有电视机和植物的房间，对面，没有电视机但有一盆植物的房间。穿过走廊的那间，有张床，我的卧室。旁边我象征性地放了厕所。你可以住在......没有电视机但有一盆植物的房间，但如果你需要一台电视机，可以随时跟我说。”  
不知道为什么，亚次拉斐尔莫名觉得克鲁利有些窘迫。这仿佛不太现实，恶魔从没有窘迫的时刻，就算有天大的事，他也会慢悠悠关上宾利的车门，大摇大摆又慢吞吞地朝自己走来，勾起一个大笑说：“嘿，天使。”  
是这样的，他才没有窘迫呢。亚次拉斐尔想。  
“没关系，不需要电视。我有电脑，你这里有wifi吗？”他问。  
克鲁利打了个响指，“现在有了。wifi列表第一个，密码是‘llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch（注）’。”  
“你是怎么知道那个巨长的威尔士地名的？我以为你从没去过那里。”  
“我19世纪的时候去过一次，到当地一个裁缝家喝酒，醒来后就有这个名字了。”  
天使“嗯”了一声，“挺好的。”  
“行，你要喝点什么吗？”克鲁利抬起手指打开同样一尘不染的冰箱，“我这里有点......ummmm，水。”  
“啊，不用了。”亚次拉斐尔打开他那个和西装同岁的行李箱，“我带了茶。”他从箱子里取出一整套英式茶具和一大盒子茶包。  
恶魔的脸马上就要皱成一张纸巾了，“我以为你至少会带一瓶酒来。”  
“我带了。”天使从箱子里意外地掏出两瓶红酒。普通人类当然不能用普通的体积来衡量天使的小行李箱。  
“晚上我们一起喝酒。”恶魔说。  
亚次拉斐尔发现，直到这一刻，恶魔仿佛才放松了下来。  
一定是他的错觉。  
*  
亚次拉斐尔刚刚拿着行李进了恶魔准备的房间，两秒钟后，他原地退后了一步，不知哪儿来的风刮来，帮他带上了门。  
他敲开了克鲁利那间“有电视机和植物的房间”，虽然这间房连扇门都没有。克鲁利正坐在他那把华贵的王座上——据说是从维多利亚女王的皇宫里“借来”的。见到亚次拉斐尔站在门口，或者说原本应该是门口，但没有门的口上，恶魔大方地递出自己的薯片，“你也想吃？”  
“那个没有电视机但又一盆植物的房间。”亚次拉斐尔勉强保持平静。  
恶魔瞪大那双蛇瞳，金色的眸子几乎占满了眼眶。他发出疑惑的声音：“嗯？”  
“它里面不仅仅只是一盆植物。”天使委婉地表示。  
恶魔一脸莫名其妙，“当然了，里面还有床和桌子，还有椅子。”  
天使欲言又止了半天，出言提醒：“——以及比我还高的一个假人。”  
克鲁利大叫：“假人？那可是邓布利多！”  
看着天使迷茫如纯真孩童般的面容，恶魔不由抓狂，“你从来没看过《哈利·波特》吗？”  
亚次拉斐尔的记忆飞快回溯到一切与“哈利”和“波特”有关的内容，然后他指出：“那不是小孩子爱看的吗？”  
克鲁利把薯片甩到一边，一拍大腿，“你五十年前还说只有大腹便便的中年人才看《神秘博士》，现在却在你的书店里偷偷摆上Tardis。”  
亚次拉斐尔骄傲地说：“那可不是普通的Tardis模型，它真的里面比外面大。”  
克鲁利抬手，书架上的一盒《哈利·波特》蓝光碟飞入他的手掌，“我诱惑你陪我一同看《哈利·波特》”  
“你的诱惑勉强成功。”天使说着又瞧瞧四周，“我坐哪儿？”  
恶魔随手把自己的座椅拉长至两人能坐，“请。”  
*  
亚次拉斐尔来到克鲁利家的第一个晚上就在连看四部《哈利·波特》的电影里度过。

 

注：两位演员上诺顿秀时的一个梗，具体见B站视频：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av54396932/


End file.
